Biker Blues
by ShadowPather
Summary: Bella is a biker who took the wrong turn while running. after she crashes, Edward Cullen finds her. he finds himself falling for the mysterious biker chick, and vise versa. but does Bella die from the crash? can Edward nurse his love back to health?
1. the chase

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

"let's do this," I whispered, while revving my engine. Trees flew past me as the wind blew through my hair. I looked around me, no one. I pressed on the petal, moving faster, adrenalin rushing through my veins. I loved this feeling, I welcomed it.

Being a biker gets you used to this kind of stuff. To others, leather is hard and stiff. To me, it's like a shell. Blocks stuff out, keeps me in.

People look at me and think "what a sweetheart, that child is!" if only they knew. I, Isabella Swan, am a hardcore biker chick. Looking at me, you wouldn't think so. But they say, don't judge a book by it's cover.

I looked around again, still nothing. I pushed my Harley past 150. I had a need for speed, feeling the wind and the adrenalin is what I craved.

Just as I was about to push my engine faster, lights flashed behind me.

"shit," I muttered. Instead of stopping, I got an idea. Why stop? It's not like they can catch me. I slammed on the gas and flew forward.

"Come on doughnut boy, let's see what you can do," I smirked. He's not catching me anytime soon.

And so the chase began.

I flew around corners, swerved, drifted, whatever I needed. I sighed, thinking I'd be doing this for awhile, until I saw the woods up ahead. _Perfect!_ I made a sharp turn into the woods, between the trees. No cop would dare come in here, let alone fit.

I weaved into the trees, no sense of direction what so ever. I pulled into a cave, shut off the engine, and waited. Silence.

I stayed in there, just to be safe. What's the point in running if you get caught?

After what seemed like forever, I pulled out. I drove around, trying to find my way out. No such luck. The breeze covered my tracks, leaving it impossible for me to find my way back. I kept driving, looking for any signs of a way out. I came up empty.

I pulled my phone out, ready to call someone when I noticed the battery was dead. Of course my brother, Emmett, had to run the battery down with his random picture taking yesterday.

"dammit," I snapped. I was about to turn when I heard something. I cut of the engine to hear better. It was a car engine. By the sounds, a jeep wrangler.

I was about to start my bike when this HUGE wrangler came out of nowhere, right in front of me. I was to shocked to move. The engine cut off, followed by an eerie silence. I shuddered.

Someone jumped out of the wrangler, a man. By now it was dark, I couldn't see that well.

"What are you doing out here?" a velvety voice asked. I shook my head.

"i-I got lost," I stuttered. Who is he?

"how did you end up in here in the first place?" he snapped. Wow, rude much?!?

"Why does it matter?" I shot back. I thought I heard him growl.

"it doesn't," he growled. I started my bike again and drove off, ignoring my only chances for help. If he's going to be rude, I'm not dealing with him. I closed my eyes and shook my head, big mistake.

My bike hit a root and I lost control. I tried to regain balance, but nothing worked. Eventually I fell, my bike tumbling with me. At one point, it landed on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs. That was going to bruise, no doubt.

Finally, the fall stopped. I was parallel to my bike. I couldn't move, it hurt to much.

An eternity later, I saw a light, followed by an advancing figure. By the shape, it was a man.

"Maybe that will teach you not to run," he growled. My helmet was fogged, so I couldn't see him well.

"men like you shouldn't be riding your bikes out here," he snapped. Men? I'm a woman! I didn't have the energy to tell him otherwise.

The last thing I remembered was being lifted into the wrangler, my bike hauled into the back.


	2. shes the man

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

EPOV

i looked over at him in disgust. i hated biker men. they were always concieted and acted like they knew everything.

i would've left him alone, but my parents taught me otherwise.

i took him back to my house that i had concieled in the woods. i didn't want anyone to find it. when i heard the bike engine, i came to check it out. he was on my proberty.

i pulled to a stop in my driveway and dragged the man into my house and onto the couch. he was pretty light. i pulled of his shoes and set them by the door.

i'm a doctor, so i might aswell help him. i reached over and pulled off his helmet. i gasped and almost dropped it.

he wasn't a he, he was a she. a beautiful she. her long mahogony brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. her lips were soft and pink, and her features looked so soft. i pulled the thick leather from her body, leaving her in a tank top and jeans.

every thought i had about biker chicks before, changed.

i came out of my trance to notice the gashed and bruises that aligned her body. this was serious. i checked to see if she was breathing; she was. i got my medical kit and got to work on her injuries. i dont know why, but i felt attached to her.

Oh god.

I sound like a chick. (not that i cared)

As i was finishing on her, she started to stir. i made my way to the kitchen to make her some warm tea to help the throbbing. **(i dont know if that would help, just bear with me) **

BPOV

I woke up in a warm looking home. i was on a brown leather couch, next to a brown leather recliner. on the wall infront hung a huge flat screen T.V. to the right was a sliding glass door that lead to a meadow like clearing. to the left was a foyer. (stair case, front door, hallway, etc. use your imagination)

i looked down and saw i had bandages and icepacks all over me. that's when the pain hit me. i groaned outloud. stupid root thing.

just as i was about to get up, a man came into the room holding a tray.

"hey there," he said softly, that same velvety voice; this time, it wasn't growling.

i nodded, not finding my voice.

"that was one hell of a fall," he told me, setting the tray before me. it had a teapot with cups, along with suger, honey, sweetner, whatever you would need. i looked up at him and saw his features for the first time.

he had shocking green eyes, disheveled bronze hair, sharp cheekbones, in short.....the body of a god.

"thanks," i squeaked out. he smiled a crooked like smile.

"you're welcome," he said simply, handing me a cup of tea. i took a sip. the warm liquid felt good running down my throat.

"sorry about earlier, i didn't mean to snap. i just dislike biker men. i've had bad experiences with them before," he told me.

"i'm not a man," i told him. he chuckled, making my heart speed up.

"I know that know," he told me. the silence lasted a few minutes. it wasn't akward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"what were you doing out here anyway?" he asked me. i froze.

"Running from a cop," i told him, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. damn, he's going to kick me out now.

Instead of the shouting i expected, he chuckled.

"Why were you running? what did you do?" he asked me. i sighed.

"I might've been speeding a little bit," i told him.

"How much is abit?" he asked. i glared at him.

"Enough to get chased," i snapped. "Sorry, i didn't mean to snap. I'm just abit shocked," i told him. he nodded.

We sat in silence, sipping our tea. then it hit me, EMMETT!

"Can I use your phone?" i asked him. he nodded.

"Go right ahead," he said, pointing to the cordless phone next to me. i dialed Em's number quickly.

"City Morgue, we're sorry for your loss, how can i help you?" came Emmett's cheery voice. **(my brother and i answer like that sometimes, it's fun)**

"It's not nice to do that Em, what if someone really did loose someone and your chipper voice answers the phone like that," i scolded. He may be older than me, but he acts like a 5 year old.

"Bella! where are you? you didn't come home last night! did you get laid?" he asked, a mischeviouse tone in his voice.

"Ew, gross Em. No, i got in an accident and am now in the middle of the woods in God knows were. Don't worry, i'll be home soon," i told him.

"Okey-Dokey Belly. see ya!" he said before hanging up. huh, at least someone cares about me.

"Did you get laid?" the man asked. i grimaced.

"You heard that?" i asked, he chuckled and nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way," he said.

"Bella Swan," i told him.

"I'm afraid to say that you won't be able to leave anytime soon," he told me. Panik shot through me.

"What?" i asked. he nodded.

"We're snowed in," he said, pointing out the window. i looked out the window and gasped, he was right.

"But.........yesterday........sun," i stuttered. it had been over 90 yesterday.

"I know, but you can stay here if you like," Edward said.

i looked at him and gulped.

Stupid Doughnut Boy!


	3. stupid shiny volvo owner

DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

EPOV

She looked at me in shock, her deep brown eyes wide.

"Who was that?" I asked, nodding toward the phone. She jumped slightly and shook her head.

"My brother, Emmett," she said, her angelic voice a bit uneven.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She thought about it for a second, contemplating.

"Ok, I guess," she whispered.

"You guess?" I chuckled. She turned bright red. I looked out the window and stared at the snow. She was right, it was sunny outside when I found her. Now it was snowing like hell.

"Thanks again for helping me," she said after a few minutes. I smiled at her.

"No problem, do you need anything?" I asked. She turned red again.

"No thank you," she said. Her head shot up. "Is my bike okay?" she asked, worry laced through her voice. I nodded.

"It's in a lot better shape then you are," I told her. She looked down to examine herself again, a frown on her lips. I wanted to kiss it away. I shook my head. Snap out of it, you just met her!

She coughed slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y'okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. She reached up and pulled her hair band out of her hair, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. She looked down a bit and hid her face in her hair. I frowned and pulled her hair behind her ear. She flinched slightly, but then relaxed. She was tense.

"You seem tense, something wrong?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head furiously.

"I'm fine," she said quickly; too quickly. I raised my brow and was about to press the subject, but my phone rang. She handed it to me, then stood up. I answered the phone, never taking my eyes off her.

"Hello?" I asnswered.  
"Edward?" my sister, Alice, asked.

"Who else?" I asked. Bella pulled on her leather jacket and walked over to the window. More like limped.

"Don't be a smart ass," she scolded me. I rolled my eyes, before looking back at Bella. She was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked.

"I just wanted to call and see if you were safe with all that snow," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, watching Bella sneeze. I chuckled; she looked adorable when she sneezed.

"Who was that?" my sister asked.

"Someone I met," I told her.

"And that would be?" she pressed.

"Bella Swan," I told her. To my delight, Bella's face lit up.

"Bella Swan!" Alice screamed. I flinched.

"Yes Alice. What's with the screaming?" I asked.

"You don't know? She's Em's sister!" she screeched. That's when I realized why she screamed.

"Your Emmett's sister?" I blurted out. Bella turned to me and nodded.

"I said that already," she told me, before turning back to the window. Recognition came to her face.

"Edward, as in the stupid shiny Volvo owner?" she shrieked. **(I couldn't resist!)**

"What's wrong with Volvos?" I asked her. I heard Alice giggling into the phone.

"I never forgot that name," she giggled.

"When was this name made?" I asked.

"A few years ago when Bella and I met. You scratched her car with your Volvo and she saw," Alice told me. I gulped.

"That was you?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yup," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"how was I supposed to know?" I asked Alice. "I've never met Em's sister," I said in my defence.

"your loss," Bella muttered.

"Is that all you need Alice?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Bye," I said hanging up, not bothering to wait for her response.

We sat in silence for ages until it clicked.

"You were abused," I whispered. She stiffened, before running towards the door, out into the snow.

BPOV **(explanation time)**

"You were abused," he whispered. I froze at his words. He knew. Before we could react, I ran out into the snow, into the woods. I'm glad I grabbed my jacket.

I ran for what seemed like ages, before I finally collapsed onto the ground. It was freezing. My teeth were chattering and my arms and legs were blue.

He knew. He knew. When I was younger, my mother died in a car accident on her way to pick me up from school. My father, Charlie, blamed me and beat me. Emmett tried to get him to stop, but Charlie just locked Emmett in his room.

FLASHBACK!!!!

Emmett screamed and banged on the door, trying to save me. Charlie got tired of it and took a gun up to Em's room. I shrieked before running ahead. I stood in front of Emmett's door, blocking Charlie's way.

"Get out of the way," he growled. I shook my head. I wasn't going to let him hurt my teddy bear. Emmett always comforted me after a beating. Charlie got impatient and pissed. He tried to push me out of the way, but I bit him. He turned red in the face and shot me in the side, then shot himself.

I fell to the ground, screaming. Emmett busted through the door and dropped to my side, gently lifting me up. Tears were streaming down my face. Emmett drove me to the hospital, and they rushed me to the emergency room. At the time, Emmett was 18 and I was 15. Emmett lived with us to help me.

After surgery, they told Emmett I would survive. He rushed into my room and sat with me all night, crying and apologizing.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

I woke up when I felt cold drops on my head. It was snowing harder, and I was frozen stiff. I couldn't move. This is it, I'm going to die.

"Good-bye Emmett," I whispered before I blacked out.


	4. battling with fate

DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!!

EPOV

It took me a few minutes to register what just happened. Bella ran out the door and into the blizzard. I grabbed my jacket and ran after her. I could see the faint path of her footsteps and followed them. I walked for 10 minutes, freezing.

I was about to turn around to get my car when I saw her. She was curled in a ball on the ground.

"Bella!" I screamed while rushing over to her. She was completely blue. I lifted her up gently and ran to my house. I pushed myself to run faster until I made it. I put Bella down by the fire and ran to the bathroom. I started a warm bath for her, making sure the water was hot enough to keep her warm, but cool enough so it wouldn't burn her.

When the tub was filled up, I ran back downstairs and brought her into the bathroom. I peeled her jacket, tank top, and jeans from her, leaving her in her underwear. She was beautiful. Before I could get carried away, I gently placed her in the tub then took her close and threw them in the dryer.

I walked back into the bathroom and saw Bella stirring. She groaned softly. I placed my hand on her cheek to comfort her. I caught something out of the corner of my eye. The scar she got from that bullet.

She opened her eyes slowly and took everything in.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella, I'm here," I told her. She noticed she was only in her underwear and blushed, but didn't say anything.

"How're you feeling?" I asked her. She shivered.

"I hate snow," she muttered. I chuckled. Of course she would. The color slowly returned to her body.

"I put the rest of your clothes in the dryer so they'll be warm," I told her. She nodded.

"Thank you," she told me softly. I nodded.

"I'll leave you to warm up, if you need anything, let me know," I told her. She nodded. I got up and walked back downstairs and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number quickly and waited.

"City Morgue, where sorry for your loss," Emmett's cheery voice answered.

"More like your loss," I told him.

"EDDIE! Wait, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, your sister's been battling with fate the past 2 days," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"She got into a motorcycle accident yesterday, then almost died of frost bite not 5 minutes ago," I told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because she's here with me," I told him.

"How'd she get all the way over there?" he asked.

"she flew," I muttered sarcastically.

"Edward, I swear if you take advantage of her or hurt her, you'll never see daylight again!" he muttered dangerously low. I gulped.

"Never," I muttered.

"I will be asking her as soon as the storms over," he said.

"Of course," I told him.

"Alright, take care of her. She's all I have left," he said.

"Always," I told him.

"Alright, take care man," he said.

"Bye Emmett," I said before hanging up.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call. I ran up the stairs and saw her standing, wrapped in a towel.

"Can you go down to my bike and get my spare clothes in the left saddle bag?" she asked.

"Sure," I said before running out to the garage.

_Take care of her, she's all I have left _Emmett's words kept ringing through my head as I made my way to her bike.

BPOV

I was embarrassed for running out like that, but I'm even more embarrassed for the situation I'm in now. I didn't freak out or slap him because I knew he was only helping.

Edward brought me my clothes from the bike and the dryer. I pulled on the spare underwear I had and put on the clothes from the dryer. I sighed, they were warm. I walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

I sat on the couch and stared out the window.

"Here, you should wear this," Edward said, handing me a huge Dartmouth sweatshirt. I pulled it on and sighed.

"Thanks," I told him. He smiled and nodded. I brought my feet up to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on my knee.

"Want to watch a movie?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I said quietly. I was still embarrassed from earlier.

Edward put on 'Live free or Die Hard'. I watched this movie with Emmett. It was his favorite movie.

I got to the part where the jet was trying to shoot Mclain while he was in the 16 wheeler when I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Edward lifting me up and tucking me in a bed.

**Sry it was a bit short. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but im new. I'll get better, I promise. REVIEW!!**


	5. nightmares aren't all bad

DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

EPOV

It was near the end of the movie when Bella fell asleep. She was adorable. I lifted her up and took her to my room. I laid her gently on my bed and pulled the covers over her. The moonlight lit up her face, making her glow.

I walked back down the stairs to finish my movie. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to hear screaming. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Bella was in a ball, tears streaming down her face. She was hyperventilating, and shaking really badly.

"Bella?" I said softly. She jumped.

"Edward!" she cried. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"It was horrible, he came back for me. He was going to kill me!" She sobbed.

"Who?" I asked gently.

"Char-charlie," she cried. I held her tighter.

"It was only a dream Bella," I told her gently.

"It seemed so real," she cried. I rubbed her arms.

"It's okay, I'm here," I told her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I won't," I told her. We stayed like that until she fell asleep. I laid her back down gently before standing up. I was about to walk back to the couch when she called my name.

"Edward, don't leave me," she whispered. I walked back over to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded, pulling me down next to her.

I got in the bed and pulled her against me. She relaxed in my arms and fell asleep. She was still shaking slightly.

"It's okay, I got you," I told her gently. She snuggled further in my arms. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

BPOV

That nightmare was horrible. It felt so real. Edward was sweet enough to stay with me last night. He was doing a lot for me and all I was to him was a burden. I woke up before him, so I wiggled out of his arms and made my way to his kitchen.

I made him breakfast. I found a tray and put all the food on it, taking it up to him.

When I got up there, he was still asleep. I set the food down next to his table and sat on the bed.

"Edward," I shook him gently. He groaned. I giggled softly.

"Edward, wake up. I made you breakfast," I said. He opened his eyes slowly. He focused on my eyes.

"Breakfast?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yes, the most important meal of the day? The one you eat when you wake up? Breakfast?" I told him. I got up and brought the tray over to him. His eyes widened.

"Wow, I've been eating granola bars for breakfast lately. This is great. Thank you," he told me. I blushed.

"It's the least I can do," I told him. He smiled and shook his head. I handed him his plate. He ate it slowly, while groaning.

"Bella, this is amazing," he told me. I blushed.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. He chuckled.

"What happened to the most important meal of the day?" he asked me. I blushed again. He chuckled. "At least take a bite," he told me. He scooped up some eggs on his fork and brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and ate the eggs.

"Good girl," he told me. I chewed and swallowed. It _was_ good. He did it again.

"Edward, that's your breakfast, you eat it," I told him.

"One more bite please?" he pouted. I groaned, but complied. Edward finished his breakfast and laid back on the bed.

"Your eggs are amazing! You even brought me breakfast in bed! Will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Why Edward, I would love to marry you," I joked. He brought a hand to his heart.

"Now my life is complete," he sighed dramatically. I giggled. I fell next to him and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be great if life were really like this? No one around, no worries, nothing?" I asked. I felt Edward's gaze on me.

"It would," he told me. I sighed again.

"I called Emmett and told him you were here," Edward said after a few minutes. I nodded.

"Thanks. What did he say?" knowing Emmett, he probably threatened Edward.

"He told me to take care of you, you're all he has left," Edward said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He stared back at me, his green eyes brighter than ever.

"you're doing a good job," I whispered. He smiled lightly.

"I should be saying the same thing," he whispered. I didn't notice we were moving closer to each other until our arms were touching.

"Edward," I whispered. He touched his lips lightly to mine. I closed my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Edward pulled away after a few minutes, a small smile on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that since I found you," he whispered. I blushed and touched my lips to his softly again.

"Thank you," I told him. He pulled me against him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Edward ran his hands up and down my back slowly. I rested my hands on his chest on both sides of my head.

"Life is great like this," he whispered. I nodded in agreement.

Thank you doughnut boy!

**Sorry it took so long. Life won't leave me alone. Sry if it wasn't what you wanted, I have plans for future chapters, so this was kind of a fuller. I think. Have any ideas? Let me know! REVIEW!!!**


	6. blood and love

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!!!!

EPOV

I was on my way to the store to get some supplies for the storm. It wasn't so heavy at the moment, but it was going to pick back up.

I was driving the wrangler so I could get through all the snow. Bella was watching a movie when I left. Ah, Bella. She's amazing, smart, silly, random, tough, and just perfect. Emmett always talked highly about her, but I never really paid attention to him. I am a one-girl relationship type guy. All the girls I've dated in the past were users.

Sluts.

But Bella was different. She didn't try to flirt with me or get into my pants, she was just…there. I admire her for that. She was so innocent.

I parked my jeep and ran into the small convenient store on the outside of the woods. It was starting to snow again.

I got all the contents I needed to make Bella dinner tonight. My mom taught me all of the culinary arts. I was going to make Bella my mom's famous pasta with garlic bread. **(I'm hungry now)**

I paid for the 'contents' and ran back to my car. I drove home while listening to the radio. 'Right Round' by FloRida was playing. I drove in between the trees. I pulled into the garage. I unlocked the door and found the house was pitch black.

"Bella?" I called out. Nothing. I sat the groceries on the counter and found a flashlight. I walked around slowly. I slid my hand along the wall to make sure I knew where I was going.

I was about to walk into the living room when my hand ran along some liquid. I shined the light in the wall and saw the liquid was red. By the smell of it, I knew it was blood.

"Bella?" I called out again. Blood was all over the floor. I tried to turn on the lights, but the power was out.

"BELLA!" I called again. I listened closely and heard some whimpering. I followed it up the stairs into my bedroom. I saw a small figure on the bed, barely breathing.

"Shit, Bella!" I called as I ran over to her. Her hands were tied to the bed-post and her clothes were ripped. She was shaking. I gently untied her wrists.

"Edward," she whispered. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it, trying to warm her up a bit.

"What happened?" I growled. She started hyperventilating.

"I don't even know, it happened so fast," she was gasping. I rubbed her back gently. "I was watching a movie, then some man came and dragged me up the stairs. He was hurting me," she cried. I rocked her back and forth.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"He was wearing a mask," she whispered. The lights flickered back on. I growled, causing her to flinch. She was covered in blood and bruises. I stood up and got my medical kit. I gently pealed the blanket away from her. I gasped and dropped everything.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella whispered. She had a bullet hole in her side.

"He shot you!" I yelled. Bella flinched again.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered, hiding her face. I cleaned her wounds in silence.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella," I told her softly. I helped her change into a pair of my sweats and a tee-shirt. I tucked her in under the covers and went to check the damage of the house. I was looking for the entrance he used. I cursed myself when I realized I didn't lock the door when I came back from chasing after Bella.

I went back upstairs to Bella to see her still shaking.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here, he's not coming back," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. She hid herself in my chest.

"I deserve it," she breathed. I wanted to scream at her.

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm nothing but a burden Edward! If I weren't here, Emmett would still have a mother and father! No one would've broken into your house! You wouldn't have to deal with me! All I cause is damn trouble and you know that!" she snapped, then broke down crying.

I wiped her tears and let her calm down before I said anything.

"Bella, you're not a burden. If it weren't for you, Emmett would've been the one to be beaten. Charlie would've shot him if you didn't stop him! I am a doctor, I deal with these things all the time, and I love taking care of you because I love you!" I snapped back, but quickly shut-up when I realized what I said.

"Y-you love me?" she stuttered. I sighed and nodded.

"I do," I told her while looking away. I felt her tiny, cold hand against my cheek, forcing me to look at her.

"Edward, i-I don't know what to say," she said. I was about to tell her 'it's okay' but she held up her hand.

"Edward, I'm scared to admit this, but I do love you. I'm just afraid," she told me, her brown eyes burning.

"What are you scared of?" I asked her. It was her turn to look away.

"I don't know," she whispered after awhile. I nuzzled her neck.

"I'll protect you, if you're scared," I whispered. "Even if you're not scared, I'll always be there to protect you," I whispered.

"You'll wish you never met me once you realize how fucked up my life is," she told me. I chuckled, she was cute when she used language.

"Never," were the last words I told her before we both fell asleep.

**Hey people! How'd ya like it? Too fast, too slow? REVIEW!**


End file.
